


35 Things You Didn' Know About Boyd & Erica

by SquishySterek (Herm_own_ninny)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (adding to the tags as I write), Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herm_own_ninny/pseuds/SquishySterek
Summary: Alternatively,Jeff Davisthe Teen Wolf writers are shit and this is the development and background my children not only need, but deserve.





	35 Things You Didn' Know About Boyd & Erica

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles likes to keep track of his omegas, a duty he's deemed necessary for himself as the Hale Pack Emissary.
> 
> Erica and Boyd were the first two he began his fact collecting on, seeing as they often felt excluded from the pack. Stiles is determined to learn about them and make sure they at least feel welcomed by their emissary.

# Boyd & Erica

1\. Erica loves stealing Boyd's socks  
2\. Boyd is always wearing something of Erica's  
3\. Neither of them like vegetables  
4\. Like, at all. Especially Brussels sprouts  
5\. They both snore  
6\. Erica hates that Boyd's anchor is food, _she_ should be his anchor  
7\. Boyd is Erica's anchor  
8\. They have had threesomes. Multiple times.  
9\. Boyd doesn't like physical touch unless it's Erica  
10\. Boyd only cuddles with Erica  
11\. They enjoy double dates  
12\. Erica "wears the pants" in their relationship, but really Boyd just thinks she looks hot when she's yelling at someone other than him, so he lets her fix all of their problems  
13\. Boyd steals the blanket  
14\. Erica steals my blanket at 2am because of this  
15\. Their song is River Flows In You by Yiruma  
16\. They like to take cheesy Heterosexual Couple photos wherever they go  
17\. Erica has a picture of them from every date they've been on  
18\. They ~~can't bowl together~~ _are NOT ALLOWED TO BOWL TOGETHER!!!**_  
19\. Boyd taught Erica how to slow dance  
20\. Neither of them drink alcohol  
21\. They fought for three days on what their daughter's name would be  
22\. Erica has nightmares to rival my own  
23\. Erica only talks with Laura about these nightmares  
24\. Erica loves making jokes at the expense of everyone but Boyd  
25\. Seriously don't joke about Boyd she's worse than Peter and Derek about me  
26\. Boyd is only quiet when Erica is around because he wants to hear everything she says  
27\. Boyd is surprisingly possessive, but Erica has never been the instigator of this coming to light  
28\. They are both extremely loyal to each other  
29\. They're also very trusting  
30\. Boyd is the one that makes them wear matching outfits but Erica lets him grumble and say it was her  
31\. Boyd sings for Erica all of the time  
32\. Erica plays guitar  
33\. They are both claustrophobic  
34\. Boyd taught Erica how to ice skate  
35\. Erica burns incense and Boyd "secretly" hates it  
(he makes it well known but Erica still does it because she is "here to make his life difficult")


End file.
